Roger Rabbit
by Alistair.Love.Me
Summary: Songfic of OC and Alistair. Roger Rabbit by Sleeping With Sirens and I do not own Dragon Age


_Roger Rabbit_

_Is there a right way for how this goes?_

Is there a right way for anything to go after the King died, your mentor died, and you lost your family? I don't see it going right at any point from here though I wish it would.

_You've got your friends_

Alistair, Morrigan, Brownie, Leliana, Wynne, Zevran, and I guess Sten. He's also like a foe of mine. Dalish Elves and the Dwarfs, then the Mages.

_And you've got your foes_

Darkspawn, Loghain, Arl Howe, and the guards following Loghain.

_They want a piece of something hot_

_Forget your name like they forgot_

Forget that the Wardens have always respected the King and are close to him, but the put a bounty on our heads.

_Oh, ain't that something?_

_Some wanna see you crash and burn_

They want Gray Wardens dead, but we will never die.

_And criticize your every word_

Loghain.

_I'm trying to keep from going insane_

_Ain't that the way of this whole damn thing_

Trying to talk sense into people and that the Gray Wardens didn't betray the King.

_Oh, trying to be something more_

Trying to get everyone to come together and trying to save Ferelden.

_Nobody's gonna love you if_

_You can't display a way to capture this_

Am I too tough? I just want to cry at times but I never get the chance to just relax. _**'Shianni, help me in any way right now. Take me back to the Alienage so I can see your face and my family, one last time'**_

_Nobody's gonna hold your hand_

_And guide you through_

Alistair can't always be there to help me and Duncan is dead so who do I have to turn to?

_No it's up for you to understand_

'_**How can I expect to do this when I barely understand myself? I don't even understand Human Nobles..'**_

_Nobody's gonna feel your pain_

'_**If only I got to Shianni faster I could've protected her, or helped her fight them off..'**_

_When all is done_

_And it's time for you to walk away_

I guess it was the best for me to leave the Alienage but I still miss my family so much. I wonder if they ever think about me or wonder if I'm even alive.

_So when you have today_

_You should say all that you have to say_

"Alistair, I had a family that I was torn away from and you're the only person I've been close to since I arrived at Ostgar..'

_Say all that you have to say_

"I just wanted to say thank you for being there when no one else was."

_Is there a right way for being strong?_

_Feels like I'm doing things all wrong_

"Morrigan, am I doing anything right? It feels like the whole world is against me and I'm fighting a losing battle. I don't know what to do.."

_Still I'm here just holding on_

I'm holding on to my feelings but, as I think about it I feel water in my eyes as I try to hold back tears.

_Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs._

As I looked at the fire, I let the tears flow down my face as I let out a sob and I pull my knees to my face to hide my crying face.

_Oh, just trying to show you something more_

As I was crying I felt someone pull me closer to their warm body and somebody else sit down on my right and a head at my feet. As I looked up I saw Brownie laying in front of me and growling at anyone else coming within 50 feet of me, Alistair having his arm around my waist and trying to make me stop crying and Morrigan threatening to turn Sten into a frog if he insults me. As I saw this I put my head back down and kept crying.

_Nobody's gonna love you if_

_You can't display a way to capture this_

_Nobody's gonna hold your hand_

_And guide you through_

Can someone give me a hint? Andraste help me, you've been through this and you know what to do, help me please!

_It's up for you to understand_

_Nobody's gonna feel your pain_

_When all is done_

_And it's time for you to walk away_

Maker, what do I do? Do I walk away from this or away from life? _**'What do I do?'**_

_When you have today_

_You should say all that you have to say_

"Why me? Why does this always happen to me?"

_Don't point the blame when you can't find nothing_

I got up and went into my tent and undressed to my garments and laid down and fell asleep fast.

_Look to yourself and you might find something_

I heard Brownie get let in by Alistair who came in my tent and undressed and laid down with me.

_It's time that we sorted out_

_All of the things we complain about_

"Alistair, if one of us has to die I want to do it. I have nothing to live for. You're going to be King." I said and went back to sleep as Brownie cuddled up to me.

_So listen close to the sound of your soul_

As I was sleeping I had a dream that I was with some woman who was beautiful.

_Take back a life we led once before_

"_Take the last blow, and save Alistair and Ferelden. Join the Maker and I"_

_If it ain't you then who?..._

_If it ain't you then who's gonna love you?_

I gasped as I sat straight up from my dream and a bead of sweat rolled down my forehead down to my face. My breathing heavy and fast as I looked at my surroundings and let out a sigh, and laid back down. I looked at Brownie sleeping and lightly stroked down his body then looked over to Alistair who was passed out next to me.

_Nobody's gonna love you if_

_You can't display a way to capture this_

"Raina would you like to come walk around camp and talk? The Sun is just about to come up and it'll be a beautiful sight" Wynne asked me and I sat up.

_Nobody's gonna hold your hand_

_And guide you through_

"Sure just let me get some clothes on and I'll be right out" I said and she nodded and closed the tent doors. I looked around for some clothes to quickly put on and found a shirt Alistair never wore but always brought along and my skirt from the alienage. I got dressed and went outside to meet up with Wynne.

_It's up for you to understand_

_Nobody's gonna feel your pain_

"Ah hello Raina, I see you just put on random clothes on" She said and smiled at me as I smiled back.

"Well yes just random clothes haha" I responded and started walking.

_When all is done_

_And it's time for you to walk away_

"So I heard thrashing around in your tent and I know of your dream. I just wanted to let you know I'll stand by your side until the end" she said and I nodded at her. We walked in silence for an hour until I decided to go back. When we got out front of my tent I turned around and looked at her.

_When you have today_

_You should say all that you have to say_

"Stay by Alistair when we head into battle today. He needs to live and I need to die, he has a future ahead of him and I don't so keep him alive with all your might" I simply said and went into my tent and got ready for battle.

_So when you have today_

When we got to the battle field I turned around and kissed Brownie's head and said to him; "Stay by Alistairs side, no matter what. Even after the battle okay?" I told him and he understood and licked me one last time.

_Say all that you have to say_

When it came to the final blow, I took it and with my final breath I said "I love you King Alistair" and closed my eyes and went peacefully to join Andraste and the Makers sides.


End file.
